


『卡鞠』那不勒斯的迤梦

by subaibuhu



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subaibuhu/pseuds/subaibuhu





	『卡鞠』那不勒斯的迤梦

『卡鞠』那不勒斯的迤梦

李斯特公爵最近睡眠不好。

她总是做一些光怪陆离的梦，有时梦见公主殿下穿着黑裙子在她面前跳舞，有时会梦见公主殿下满手是血从惊吓中醒来……总之都和那位公主殿下有关。

李斯特很头疼，她不想看到公主殿下，柔柔弱弱的模样会让人生出保护欲，但立场上，她与王室应当是对立的。

应当是。

侯爵伯爵煽动其他贵族一同给李斯特上书，愿意拥她为王。李斯特没说好也没说不好，她只是觉得人生太无趣，需要找点乐子。而夺取那不勒斯的政权，是现在看来很有挑战性的事情。

所以在议会上出言不逊，对公主无礼，也只是想看看众人的反应，结果大家的表现都很有趣，只有公主，从头到尾都一副我见犹怜的模样，李斯特牙痒痒，这样的公主怎么担得起一个国家的重任呢，不行不行，不能让公主殿下掌权，不然可要累死她了。

夜空如墨染，西沉下弦月。

白日被公爵讥讽了的一行人在花园中商讨许久也没个结果，夜已深沉，柔弱的公主拒绝了骑士的陪同，一个人待在房里。按下了房间里启动隔音效果的机关，她体内的另一个人已经在暴走的边缘，快要控制不住了。

鞠婧祎看着镜子里的人勾着嘴角的模样，完全不是她应有的样子，她抱着头拼命摇晃，想把这景象摇走，可镜子里的人却开口了。

“很失落吧，明明喜欢李斯特却不得不与她为敌。”  
“你这身体还想做什么，可别熬死了连累我。”

鞠婧祎伸手捂住镜中人的嘴，想阻止她说话:“你……你胡说，快闭嘴！”

“掩耳盗铃，没想到公主殿下这么天真无邪。”那人用折扇遮住下半张脸肆无忌惮笑了起来。

分明是同一人，却有两幅截然不同的模样，如果被旁人见了，肯定不会相信，公主殿下竟有第二张脸。若不是此身依附于你……

鞠婧祎看到镜中人拿起一把匕首，她想夺下来却无能无力。

“连多年前她随手丢给你的匕首都珍藏着，还说不是喜欢她？你既然身份不便，不如我成全了你。”

鞠婧祎站在镜子前陷入了短暂地昏迷，醒过来的时候，看到镜子里，手持匕首的模样，微笑着。

真的出来了。

原来这般简单，真是白白浪费大好时光。鞠婧祎把匕首放回原处，留恋地抚摸匕身，再不行动只怕和李斯特对立太过明显，形势所迫必然会你死我活，得在这之前做点什么。

她走到窗边，挂了一盏灯。

那是曾经鞠婧祎高烧半睡半醒的时候，Kind已经昏迷，她还留着点理智，老国王向她提及手中的一只刺客队伍和召唤方式。虽然不知道老国王为什么选择那个时机说这样重大的事，但还是得多谢老国王，毕竟那以后她又得知了另一个有趣的事情。

鞠婧祎摸了摸手边的项坠，把它收在匣子里，还是留给柔弱的公主戴吧。

冯薪朵悄无声息出现在窗台上，敲了三声玻璃，然后进了房间，对着鞠婧祎单膝跪地:“属下暗字部冯薪朵参见公主殿下，不知公主殿下有何吩咐。”

鞠婧祎丝毫不怀疑老国王训练的人，只见她弯下腰勾着冯薪朵的下巴将对方的头抬起来，仔细观察这张脸，嗯，眼睛挺大的。

冯薪朵不明就里地眨了眨眼，抿着唇一言不发，等待指令。

“公爵的饮食你们可以接触到吧？把这个下到她睡前的牛奶里，省着点，一包够好几次的量呢。”鞠婧祎递给冯薪朵一个纸包，冯薪朵下意识捏了一下，是粉末状。

“是，公主殿下。”

“放心，对她无害。”鞠婧祎习惯性勾起嘴角，确实对她无害，她也并不想要了这位公爵大人的命，只想……

冯薪朵收下纸包，指着东北方向的一处钟塔道:“此处为我部联络点，一灯为午前，二灯为午后，以表时辰。属下猜想公主殿下不便攀窗，需得从正门进，一切妥当属下会在此处挂灯，公主殿下可直接行事。”

冯薪朵话中之意不会陪她去公爵的房间，也是，怎么能让她们转明呢，只是这人当真聪明，竟然已经知道自己会去公爵房间，鞠婧祎挥挥手示意明白了，冯薪朵一个闪身，已然离开从窗口离开。

鞠婧祎好生梳洗了一番，看着灯塔凌晨两点的灯亮起，知道冯薪朵已打点妥当，心里赞叹暗字部就是效率高，披上黑袍趁着夜色出了门。

贵族除了李斯特别人都住在其他的城堡里，更加便于行事。李斯特当年受军功封赏，老国王特别在皇家城堡给她辟了一处，以示嘉奖和重视，这到方便了鞠婧祎。

鞠婧祎一路通行无阻来到李斯特门前，已经有人守在门口，见她来了立刻单膝跪地:“属下赵粤参见公主殿下，已照您吩咐给公爵大人喝下了。”

鞠婧祎点点头，赵粤将门打开，低着头等鞠婧祎进去后关上门，然后消失在黑夜里。

鞠婧祎进门第一件事就是打开隔音机关，皇家城堡的房间都装有隔音机关，知道的人不多，机关位置也很隐秘，这下即便是房间里闹翻了天也不会有人知道。

李斯特坐在床上，背靠着枕头，双眼紧闭，面色潮红，床上一本破旧的书死气沉沉摊着，桌上的玻璃杯看得出曾经盛放了一大杯牛奶，估计都下了李斯特的肚。

鞠婧祎取下黑袍挂在衣帽架上和李斯特的袍子互相擦蹭，然后她爬到李斯特柔软的大床上，那药物对身体没什么，只是会让人陷入昏睡，运气好还会产生情欲，鞠婧祎见李斯特这副模样就知道，运气真好。

李斯特的睡衣和她的睡衣都出自宫廷中一等一的裁缝，布料都一样，鞠婧祎趴在李斯特身上暗自好笑。

没吃过猪肉，也没见过猪跑，鞠婧祎有点犯难了，应该从何处下手呢。

就在这时，李斯特突然睁开了眼睛。鞠婧祎吓了一跳，幸好她还戴着面纱，若是被李斯特看见脸……那真是死了算了。

“半夜三更，竟然有人不知死活爬本公的床。”李斯特的确喝了牛奶，但是她的身体已经在多年的暗杀和下毒中几乎练成百毒不侵，这样少剂量的迷药她根本不放在眼里，就是想知道是谁这么大手笔，竟然请得动伯爵陆婷替她下药。

“小女只是倾慕公爵大人许久，按捺不住，这才想尽办法想来见见公爵大人。”

鞠婧祎的手早就从丝绸睡衣的口子滑进去了，如今正在李斯特的肋骨上不安分地磨蹭着，李斯特搂着她的腰笑得放肆，同时也禁锢住了鞠婧祎乱动的手。

“真是大胆的小姑娘，这可只不是来见见本公吧。”她凑到鞠婧祎脖子下闻了闻，故意发出夸张的声音，“好香的玫瑰花。”

“既然心仪本公，不如让本公看看你是何模样？”

鞠婧祎缩回做乱的手，说好的公爵纯情呢，怎么一点不见纯情的样子，难不成消息有误。她双手搭在李斯特的肩膀上，感觉到李斯特身体的温度不同寻常，本以为李斯特没有喝牛奶，是假装的引她上钩，现在看来……

鞠婧祎也不回李斯特话，直接凑上去，亲吻李斯特优雅的脖颈。虽然戴着面纱好似不方便，但面纱的质地和鞠婧祎双唇的热度竟然让李斯特的下腹摩擦出一团火来，不想推开她，也不想交代在这里，可是……

鞠婧祎解开二人睡衣的绳子，肌肤相贴的舒服感让李斯特喟叹，心跳也乱了，只等着身上人的动作，横竖不会是她吃亏。

鞠婧祎讨好般地亲吻李斯特露出一边的肩膀，在凸显的锁骨上留下细小的齿痕，双手不停歇地抚摸李斯特的腰身取悦身下的人。李斯特下腹的火已然烧到了胸口，她双手扣住鞠婧祎的纤腰，两人换了个位置。

胸口的起伏渐渐同步，李斯特伸出手抓着鞠婧祎脸上的面纱，被鞠婧祎双手按住。

“我想看看你长什么样。”

鞠婧祎不为所动，李斯特也没有强行扯下面纱的意思。

“我还想亲亲你，隔着这个不方便。”  
鞠婧祎把李斯特放倒了。

她在衣服兜里藏了灌满迷药的手帕，就在刚才她迅速取出来捂住了李斯特的嘴，李斯特很快倒在床上晕死过去。

真险啊，如果李斯特继续说话诱惑她，她肯定会经不住李斯特的蛊惑扯下面纱，那可就完蛋了，Kind说不定真的会让她俩都消失。

短时间内还是别来了，鞠婧祎惊魂不定地想着。可是好可惜，都没什么进展。鞠婧祎不甘心，她扯下面纱，在李斯特脖子上来回吮吸，直到出现几个红印才罢休。

哼，先给你盖个章吧。

李斯特又做了奇怪的梦，以至于醒来的时候腰酸背痛，梦里她和那位公主殿下巫山云雨好不快乐。照镜子的时候发现了脖子上的红印，她敲着脑袋想起来，有一个戴着面纱的女人昨晚给她的牛奶里下了药，差点就把她给上了！

后来发生了什么她记不清楚，把自己浑身上下都检查了一遍，没什么问题，难道这人冒险进房间就是为了留个印子？

陆婷知道李斯特为什么把她叫过来，然后一声不吭地在她面前喝奶。

她昨夜被冯薪朵迷了眼蒙了心，在公爵大人的牛奶里放了冯薪朵给的粉末。冯薪朵再三保证没有任何副作用，也不会对公爵大人有害，现在看公爵铁青的脸色，陆婷觉得好冤，真真美色害人。

“不会有下一次了。”

陆婷斩钉截铁地保证。

“对方是谁？”李斯特想起昨夜的迤逦，还有些回味。不是每个爬上她床的都会被她记住，早些年她直接让人丢出去，丢得多了才换来这几年的平静。

“不知，不是本人来找我的，找我的人是个刺客，拿钱办事那种。”

李斯特有点在意这个刺客，这人能让陆婷屈服，又不透身份，看起来陆婷极为信任这人说的不会伤害她，真是有意思。而刺客的背后，李斯特摸了摸脖子，更有意思了。

陆婷这才看到李斯特脖子上鲜艳的痕迹，马上低下头当做无事发生的样子。心里却在大声呐喊，公爵大人终于有性生活了！

公主殿下连续十五天没有参加议会，李斯特假装好意地问过几回，张语格都回说身体不适，李斯特也不追问，反正万事俱备，就等舞会了，公主殿下亲自准备的舞会，可能也是她的葬礼。

但李斯特最近很郁卒。

那晚的女子消失得无影无踪，李斯特问过陆婷，陆婷供出的冯薪朵一问三不知，什么只是有人塞了订金和纸条给她，根本没见过主顾，什么刺客的规矩就是这样，通通都是废话！

玫瑰花香真好闻。

李斯特疯狂想念怀里的味道和手上的触觉，脖子上的痕迹已经完全消失，李斯特开始在让人采清晨开得最好的玫瑰放在房间里，啊真该死！

心情烦躁到她根本不想舞会的时候要怎么对付公主，但是面子工程还是要做，这日议会结束，李斯特带着一群人浩浩荡荡去“看望”公主，走到门口，李斯特就闻到了消毒水的味道，已经严重到让大夫来寝宫医治了么？

张语格等骑士拦着她们，只允许李斯特一人进去，贵族们抱怨不止，却被李斯特呵斥。

“像什么样，这里是菜市场吗？”她扫了一圈面上忿忿不平的几人，皱眉说，“都先回去，公主殿下身体不适需要静养，本公带为问候便可。”

贵族们这才老不情愿散开，陆婷一个劲儿地张望，她不知道让公爵大人见到病重的公主是不是好事情，希望不要有什么波折才好。

鞠婧祎躺在宽敞的大床上，房间里除了消毒水的味道，还混有有淡淡的菊花和玫瑰香气，李斯特绕着房间走了一周，确认没有危险，这才在床边坐下，公主的眼睛紧闭，睡得很沉的样子。

李斯特的手指划过鞠婧祎的脸颊，皮肤真好，这么年轻怎么就病恹恹的，说不定不用等那些人出手……

“病成这样了还得参加假面舞会，很辛苦吧，本公是怜香惜玉的人，就决定替你分担这份辛苦了。”

鞠婧祎努力睁开眼，抓住李斯特还没放下的手:“不敢劳烦公爵大人费心。”

李斯特觉得公主殿下哪里不一样了，可能是许久不见的关系？

所有人都离开以后鞠婧祎挣扎着起身，站在镜子前，一半边脸开始变样，最后镜子里呈现出一整张妖娆的脸。

“你以为窝在床上不出去，我就见不到李斯特了？太天真了公主殿下。”  
“你闭嘴，李斯特怎么会管我的死活，她只是装模作样！你……”Kind不可置信地看着镜子里的自己，为什么这么快？

这次出来的时间大大缩短，Dark也不知道原因，但她有更重要的事情要做，便不再纠结这件事。

“装模作样也够了，只要我能出来。”

李斯特离开公主的寝宫后招了大夫询问，大夫只说先天体弱，心内又有郁结之气，可大可小。李斯特知道公主在郁结什么，无非是王座不保，值得么，拼上性命。就算不登上那个王座她李斯特也是要风得风要雨得雨，还不用早起议会，不然就让给她……

李斯特打了个寒颤，怎么见了公主一面就被带跑偏了，公主殿下真是祸水。

然而夜里她才知道，什么叫祸水。

陆婷递给她牛奶的时候手抖了一下，李斯特不动声色喝掉了，她看着陆婷面不改色的模样腹诽着，说好的最后一次呢，死骗子！

李斯特在房间里准备好了昏暗的灯光，催情用的香薰，睡衣也是上次的那套，她从没想过自己会为了一个素昧蒙面的女子搞这么多花样，她那次以后特意去恶补了好多知识，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑了。

房间门开的声音响起，李斯特悄悄躲在门后，轻盈的脚步声走到门口，简短的几句对话让李斯特确认来人，等鞠婧祎关上门找到隔音机关却发现已经被启动的时候，李斯特从后面扑了过去把鞠婧祎禁锢在怀里。

“你可知道我等你等了多久？”

双唇贴在鞠婧祎的娇嫩侧颈处呢喃，在催情香薰的刺激下李斯特还是受了些影响，她的声音变得沙哑，心跳加快。砰砰砰的声音从身后传来，敲击着鞠婧祎的心房，颈边是李斯特呼吸间吐出的灼热气息，腰间是紧固的双手，隔着睡衣的背后是一具滚烫的身体，仅是这样鞠婧祎就觉得自己腿软了。

她转过身勾着李斯特的脖子在她耳边低语:“不敢劳烦公爵大人，我这便来了。”

这话好像哪里听过，李斯特一闪而过的念头，她并没有在意。

李斯特四仰八叉躺在床上，看着鞠婧祎把黑袍挂到衣架上，等鞠婧祎靠近床了，她心痒痒地说道:“不如面罩也摘了吧。”

鞠婧祎没有说话，但笑意从嘴角燃到眉梢，眼睛亮晶晶地，李斯特看着高兴，也不急，等她说话。

“那可不行哦，公爵大人。”鞠婧祎扯下李斯特的腰带整理好拿在手上，“既然蒙面而来，就知道如果被看到了下场会很惨的，公爵大人放过我吧。”

李斯特看了看鞠婧祎手中的腰带，微不可见地皱了皱眉，难道她喜欢捆绑？把这个念头甩开，李斯特揽着鞠婧祎的腰迫她压在自己身上，压低声音说:“我想亲吻你，想与你的唇舌共舞，想封住你能言善辩的嘴，还需要本公说得更直白吗？”

鞠婧祎笑了起来，声音好听地好像风铃一样叮铃铃的，李斯特不知道一个人的笑声还能这么好听，但下一刻鞠婧祎手上的腰带就附在了它主人眼上。

李斯特莫名信任身前之人，鞠婧祎蒙住她的双眼她还能谈笑风生:“原来你早就准备好了，只是，本公能不能拥有你的姓名？”

“Dark。”

李斯特深知自己视觉受阻碍，只有通过听声辩位的方法来判断声音离她的远近，等鞠婧祎系好了腰带，李斯特拉着她的手往自己身上一扯，鞠婧祎便和上次一样趴在李斯特身上了。

鞠婧祎惊呼一声，干脆顺势倒在李斯特身上，葱白的手指头在她锁骨下方画圈圈，另一只手抵在李斯特的唇间，清脆的声音中带着一丝魅惑:“就让我好好服侍公爵大人。”

李斯特听到这话，按捺住想亲吻鞠婧祎的心思，等着看这人怎么“服侍”。

鞠婧祎稍微抬起身，双膝跪在李斯特身侧，俯下身用手指缓缓勾勒着李斯特的眉骨，冰凉手指所到之处都覆以温润的吻。

接着是耳侧，李斯特呼吸有些急促，鞠婧祎的吻也未落下，李斯特听见耳边传来一声轻笑:“公爵大人耳朵鲜红欲滴，应当很可口吧。”

李斯特赧然，她抿着嘴没接话，确实没吃过猪肉，还不允许人家激动一下么。她转念一想，凭什么我要被人嘲笑。愤愤不平的李斯特公爵偏过头感受到脸颊灼热的呼吸，在黑暗中找准了鞠婧祎的位置，勾着她的脖子迫使鞠婧祎动弹不得，毫无偏差地吻上她柔软的双唇。

两个人谁也不服输一般地较着劲，仿佛谁先退开就丢了面子，唇舌相接，你来我往地好不热闹。

最后是鞠婧祎先放弃了，都怪这残破的身体，鞠婧祎呼吸急促地暗想。李斯特可没时间理会鞠婧祎在想什么，她以往从未接触过情事，并不知原来这事情做来是这般奇妙的，虽然心扑通扑通狂跳，脸颊也烫得令她发昏，但是不知餍足。她甚至想直接将身上的人扑倒……

鞠婧祎解开睡衣，抓着李斯特的手来到自己腰上，李斯特顺着纤腰往上攀爬，终于到了顶峰。细小的呻吟声泄出，给了李斯特莫大的动力，她无师自通一般，将另一只手也覆了上去。鞠婧祎配合着李斯特趴过去一下一下轻啄着她的唇。

李斯特心念一动，凑到山峰边上，嗅到了玫瑰花香和甜甜的水果香气，她留下一句“好香啊”，便将果实吞吃，唇舌反复逗弄，果实不仅没有消失反而变大了些，鞠婧祎难耐地抱住李斯特的脑袋，喉咙里发出“嗯嗯”的声音，李斯特听来极为悦耳，来到另一侧更加卖力。

两人都是第一次，鞠婧祎更是连理论经验都没有，完全凭着本能，李斯特在短短几次交锋中摸出了鞠婧祎的本事，心里暗暗窃喜，还是得靠她。

鞠婧祎已经没多少力气，她觉得浑身都烫得很，像是有一团火在燃烧，李斯特的手便是纵火犯，经过哪里点燃哪里，全是她敏感的地方，真是，真是太可恶了，现在还在……嗯，那个地方做乱，鞠婧祎皱着眉，说不出什么感觉，但她知道丛林已经变成了沼泽，有些难为情。

“Dark，坐上来。”李斯特在鞠婧祎耳边呢喃到，细细碎碎的吻落在她细小的绒毛上，她的视线凝聚在李斯特笔直的双指上，脑子飞快地转动，怎么，坐上去？

李斯特等得久了，扣住鞠婧祎和她交换了一个绵长的吻，又哄着说她坐下就好，鞠婧祎撑着李斯特的肩膀，对着那处缓缓坐下。

太紧了，李斯特想。  
痛！虽然动作缓慢但一次性没入的鞠婧祎只有这个念头了。她歪歪地靠在李斯特怀里缓解，李斯特也不急，等着鞠婧祎自己起来，等待的途中又吃了几颗樱桃，心里满是愉悦。

“不是说要服侍本公吗，自己动好不好？”李斯特估摸着鞠婧祎已经休息够了，热吻结束后用沙哑的声音蛊惑着鞠婧祎，鞠婧祎受了蛊惑，腰膝一起使力，开始起起伏伏，李斯特一手揽着她的腰，另一只手在鞠婧祎身体里感受着褶皱、拥挤和滚烫的柔软，并在其中探寻，弄得鞠婧祎眼角通红，像是要哭了。

理论知识学得很足的李斯特，在实验过什么“九浅一深”之类的妙招后真切感受到鞠婧祎的变化，呻吟中也带上了哭腔，满足地喟叹后，更加卖力起来。睡衣早就不知道丢去哪个旮旯，长年征战的她肌肉结实，肩膀有力但看起来并不壮，和鞠婧祎这个被关在城堡里的金丝雀不可同日而语。

鞠婧祎觉得自己在海上冲浪似的，被浪花打过一次又一次，每次浪潮袭后都有小部分的时间休息，看似体贴实则是想磨干她的体力，直到最后一个大浪袭来，鞠婧祎再也坚持不住，缴械投降。

她靠在李斯特怀里，最后残留一丝理智，在晕过去之前对李斯特说。

“别去舞会。”

李斯特尚不知鞠婧祎晕过去了，只当她在休息，这人确实瘦得过分，摸到的地方多是皮包骨头的程度，也不知是被谁苛待了。爱液从鞠婧祎身体里流出，她舔了舔嘴角，刚刚她好像听见了一句话，就这句话来看，这人应当是身在曹营心在汉吧，李斯特笑了笑，她可没打算放过身上的人。

毕竟，食髓知味。

刚刚尝过情事的美好，体力充沛的李斯特打算再来一轮，她也毫不客气，直接翻过身，压着鞠婧祎又耕耘起来，但没多久她没听到鞠婧祎的声音，甚至她才发现鞠婧祎没有搂住她，她停下了动作，问道:“Dark？”

没有人应答，还不知道发生了什么她就是蠢货了！李斯特抓开蒙在眼睛上的腰带，看向身下的人。

借着月光，李斯特觉得这人有点像公主殿下？真是魔怔了，李斯特赶紧拧开灯。

……

现在是什么情况？

公主殿下赤条条在她床上，就在刚刚她俩还共赴巫山云雨，公主殿下让她小心舞会？

李斯特觉得自己脑子当机了，她需要时间冷静下来。她抱着鞠婧祎去浴室，这人太瘦了抱起来也很轻松，把两个人清洗干净，又抱着昏迷不醒的人去了另一间卧室，虽然更亲密的事都做过了，但两个人都赤条条，唯一清醒的人感到了一丝尴尬，拿来了两套新睡衣准备换上，李斯特脑子千回百转，把睡衣随意扔在床上，凭什么只有她一个人尴尬，她要让公主殿下起来的时候羞红了脸扑到她怀里！

李斯特靠在鞠婧祎身边，看着她安静地昏睡着，心里念叨怎么这么弱，才一轮就晕了，接受了Dark就是鞠婧祎的事实以后，李斯特也放下了心理障碍，又亲了亲身旁的人，这才开始梳理这些天发生的事情。

公主白日被怼了，晚上就爬她的床……这是假的公主吧？

回想这两次接触，Dark身上丝毫没有公主殿下的身影，一个人怎么可能分割得这么彻底？是老国王搞的替身？

想来想去，李斯特决定把鞠婧祎锁在房间里，等晨间的议会结束再去看看公主殿下，如果骑士们百般阻拦，说明……

李斯特眼神晦暗不明，Dark，你到底是不是公主？打定主意的李斯特缩进被窝里，搂着鞠婧祎入睡。

 

鞠婧祎醒来的时候李斯特已经不在房间了，她睁开眼看到的不是自己房间的吊灯，也不是自己床的味道，疑惑地起身，却发现自己没有穿衣服，身上斑驳着痕迹，幸好她还有理智，没有尖叫。

都是Dark做的好事！

她和Dark一体两人格，她虽然经常出现，但只有她自己知道，Dark才是主人格，Dark出现的时候她只能断断续续看到Dark做的事情，而Dark轻而易举就知道她所有秘密。Dark对什么都兴致缺缺，她只对李斯特有兴趣，所以经常不出来，只有碰见了李斯特，她才会想办法出来。鞠婧祎回忆着昨夜的情景，现在看情况是在公爵的房间，李斯特……

床上有一套睡衣，鞠婧祎穿起来有些大了，她才反应过来是李斯特的衣服，默默地红了脸。如果李斯特不是觊觎王座，和她在一起也没什么不好。

昨夜即便只是在精神上她也感受到了极致的快乐，可惜……骑士们和贵族都不会允许她们结合，一个有野心的公爵和捍卫王权羸弱的公主，注定没有什么好结果，舞会的事情必须要做，鞠婧祎下定决心。

房间的门开了，李斯特一脸沉重走了进来。她现在怀疑公主殿下有两个人格，但是这太匪夷所思了！一个人格爱她爱得要死，另一个却想方设法地要弄死她？

看到鞠婧祎的时候，李斯特分辨出来，不是Dark。但她假装不知道，走过去亲了亲鞠婧祎的脸，搂着她的腰低声细语地说:“等久了？你睡太久我先去参加晨会了，饿了吗？想吃点什么？”

鞠婧祎不知道李斯特这是哪一出，只觉得她根本招架不了，如果Dark在就好了，说瞎话这种事情她最拿手。她轻轻地推着李斯特的肩膀想把人推开一点，真的不习惯和李斯特这么接近，呼吸交错间鞠婧祎红了脸。

然后她听到李斯特在耳边说:“公主殿下再不放Dark出来，我便要拿您代替了。”

她说得暧昧无比，饶是鞠婧祎多年练就的处变不惊也在这样的语气下红了脸，她低着头不让李斯特靠近，心里一个劲地呼唤Dark。Dark照例在睡觉，头一回被Kind强制唤醒，醒来时人已经在李斯特怀里了。

其实中间还是有间隙，看上去并不是亲密无间的距离，但鞠婧祎低头靠着李斯特，看起来好似缩在她怀中。

李斯特还在说着色气的话。  
“说真的公主殿下，您不会想要感受我即将对Dark做的事情，比如和她唇齿相依水乳交融，或者采摘茱萸丛林探险，又或者……”

Dark破天荒感到了害羞，她转过身背对李斯特，脸已经红透，红到了耳朵尖儿，她甚至觉得自己浑身上下都红遍了，褪了衣服，就像一只煮熟的虾子。

李斯特的手开始隔着睡衣在Dark身上游走，不知怎的，鞠婧祎转过身那一刻她就有预感，是Dark出来了。她有些激动，双手好像不受控制，一只手摸索到睡衣的衣襟从睡衣的开口探了进去，向山峰出发，另一只手准确地抓住鞠婧祎的下巴，迫使Dark转过来与她接吻。

不过片刻功夫，鞠婧祎已然腿脚酸软靠在李斯特怀里，大口大口喘着气。

“和本公巫山云雨一夜就跑，哪有那么好的事情。”李斯特将人禁锢在怀里，语带危险地说道。

鞠婧祎喘息着露出一抹笑容，她昂起头抿嘴蹭了蹭李斯特的脖子，缓缓说道:“岂敢，额……”

李斯特可不容得她说话，刚开过荤的公爵大人不知餍足，克服了心理障碍后显得无所畏惧，相比什么舞会之类的事情，她更喜欢和Dark窝在房间里品尝美好的情事。

趁小猫说话的时候她做乱的手已经滑到丛林之中，鞠婧祎猝不及防直接就软了身子。李斯特把她抵在全身镜面前，咬着丝质睡衣额衣领缓缓将其褪下，露出白皙精瘦的半边香肩，令李斯特心跳不已。

为了稳住身形Dark不得不弯下腰让两手撑在镜子前，只是这样一来她和李斯特的身影便完全出现在镜中了，鞠婧祎看着李斯特沉迷亲吻她的后背，时不时啃咬肩胛骨，好似特别喜欢那里。

镜中的Dark比以往更加魅惑，她眉眼生波，衣襟虽然散乱不堪看上去扔带有一丝公主殿下的傲骨，李斯特看着看着入了迷，指尖停在沼泽边缘许久没见动静，直到Dark唤她:“公爵大人……”

李斯特这才如梦方醒，她的手腕靠在镜前，寻到入口，在鞠婧祎身后抵着她的身子缓缓推向前，直到完全包裹住她的手指，鞠婧祎有一种自己在主动在动作的感觉，很是奇妙，特别是镜子里看得一清二楚，她是如何含住李斯特的手指一点一点出入的，甚至有时候她都分不清是镜子里还是镜子外。

李斯特另一只手横亘在鞠婧祎腰上拿捏住她胸前的柔软，靠着她与她耳鬓厮磨，嘴里还絮絮叨叨说着糊话。

“Dark你的腰好软，本公喜欢，嗯，慢一点不要急。”分明是李斯特在掌握节奏，她就是故意要颠倒黑白，想看看鞠婧祎的反应。鞠婧祎觉得好笑，她都快化成一滩水了哪里来的力气，既然李斯特让她别急，那就不急吧。

李斯特在前进的路上感受到了阻力，微微勾起嘴角，这才有意思嘛。她放任Dark的速度，在Dark前进的时候还会收起双指让Dark扑个空，渐渐地鞠婧祎发出了不满的声音。

“饶了我吧公爵大人。”她想了想，偏过头来和李斯特交换一个绵长的吻又道，“按您想要的来。”

李斯特受了枕边风的诱惑马上缴械投降，原则是什么她根本不记得，扣住鞠婧祎的腰肢，以身体配合手指搅出了狂风暴雨的气势，鞠婧祎好似暴风雨来临前在海上飘摇的小船，成了一个软脚虾，被弄得东倒西歪身子一直在往下落，李斯特扣住她腰腹的手不由得用上了几分力气。

“不，不要了……”鞠婧祎话都说不清楚，张嘴还不小心咬到舌头。

李斯特并不理会这小小的反抗，她亲吻着鞠婧祎的侧脸，哄她叫她名字。

“唤我‘阿特’好不好？”

没听见回应的李斯特公爵大人又开始使坏，鞠婧祎心里叫苦不已，她实在没多余的力气去思考这些，甚至累得连话都说不出来了，又被李斯特捉弄一番，身体空虚着顺从李斯特的诱哄。

“阿特，阿特给我吧。”

李斯特心里笑开了花，浑身都充满了干劲，对怀里的人前后夹击，连连冲击送她直入云霄。又各种情话轻声细语哄骗Dark和她尝试更多，浴室的琉璃台，柔软的沙发，能滚很多圈的大床……就没有李斯特用不上的地方。

昏睡过去前李斯特陷进沙发里，让Dark跨坐在她身上，她一抬头就可以咬住鞠婧祎的脖颈，她也这么做了，肆无忌惮地在鞠婧祎身体上留下专属于自己的印记。

李斯特觉得公主殿下身体素质太差了，需要锻炼。她把鞠婧祎收拾好，换了一间房安置，后知后觉发现鞠婧祎许久没吃过东西，吩咐厨房准备了一些吃食，准备等鞠婧祎醒来喂她吃下，不料鞠婧祎这一睡又是一天。

李斯特担心她的身体，私下召了自己的医师给鞠婧祎诊断，只说需要好好休息，不要折腾。李斯特给床上的人覆了纱巾，但露出来的手臂斑斑驳驳的，想也知道发生了什么事。老医师临走前瞪了李斯特一眼，走远了声音才飘过来:“公爵大人，要节制啊。”

李斯特第一次表现出了羞赧的神色，她很不好意思地扯着领带，幸好医师已经走远了，没有看到她这幅神色。

鞠婧祎醒来是在自己房间，赤果的她迷茫了好一阵子，隐约记得些什么，然后害羞地整个身子都红了，她闷在被子里只露出鼻子和眼睛，太荒唐了。

一连半个月鞠婧祎都没有出来，她在消身体上的印记，直到舞会前才勉强消掉大半，剩下的部分用化妆手法遮住了，鞠婧祎毫不犹豫召来冯薪朵进行舞会的既定计划。

为了防止被Dark偷窥，Kind干脆放权冯薪朵，她不参与任何细节，想让Dark偷不出任何有用的情报。

可她还是失策了。  
背叛她的是冯薪朵。

冯薪朵除了和伯爵有密切的往来，她还是李斯特老医师的孙女，从小和李斯特一起长大，成年前被国王选中入了暗卫，但她只听命于Dark。

整个王国，除了李斯特，便只有冯薪朵知道公主大人的秘密，在得到伯爵和赐位伯爵之间她选择了前者。

被李斯特五花大绑的鞠婧祎慢悠悠醒来，她知道自己落败，却还是保持着公主的高傲，不愿自己有一丝一毫的不体面。

“你自杀吧，”李斯特沙哑的声音传来，送鞠婧祎回房以后她等了许久都没等到Dark再来，她便明白Kind是她幸福生活的阻碍。

“你自杀了以后我会用尽一切办法送Dark坐上王位。”  
她本就对王位没什么兴趣，如果Dark当了女王……不能想不能想，李斯特虽然在摇头，却已经心痒难耐迫不及待了！

一个月后公主殿下进行了登位典礼，李斯特公爵扶着她来到王座前坐下，她的脚步有些虚浮好在公爵大人很体贴，怕公主累着她暗中撑着公主，今日以后她便不再是公主了，而是那不勒斯的女王陛下，王国的一切都没有变，一个月前的宫变似乎都从众人记忆中抹去了。

Kind并没有自杀，最后的绝望中她舍弃了压在身上的责任，只为自己快活，和Dark约定这身体可以随时共享。

Dark没有拒绝，Kind是她分裂出来的人格，目前看来非常好控制，如果Kind自杀，由于长期没有抑制分裂症，很可能会分裂出新的人格，倒是能不能乖乖听话就很难说了。

但是李斯特最近觉得女王大人有点不对劲，也不知是哪里不一样了，她怎么都形容不出来。她俩在浴缸里享乐的时候李斯特总算知道该怎么描述了，她在女王陛下身上挥洒汗水喘着气时问道:“你现在是谁？”

上一秒还咬着唇用手臂遮住眼睛不让自己发出声音的女王陛下听到这个问题，双手搂住了李斯特，挺身配合着公爵大人，坚持没多久累得气喘吁吁，却很愉悦地在李斯特耳边留下两个字。

“你猜。”


End file.
